


Focus On Me

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Series: Between You and I: SoMa Week 2020 [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Soul's behavior is played for laughs I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: Jealousy wasn't cool.But sometimes Soul would lose the battle and allow the little green monster inside of him to unleash.[SoMa Week 2020 Day Three: Jealousy]
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: Between You and I: SoMa Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Focus On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt where I had another idea in mind, but immediately scrapped it for this instead. I like the end result. Hopefully you do too.

Jealousy wasn't cool.

But sometimes Soul would lose the battle and allow the little green monster inside of him to unleash.

He glared at his meister, or rather his _rival_ , as she gazed adoringly.

She had a small, sweet smile on her face, sighing happily every now and then. Her large, expressive green eyes were practically _dazzling_ as she looked to the object of her affections.

Soul scowled, hating the large pit forming in his stomach. Why couldn't she look at _him_ like that? Why couldn't she look at him with a small, secretive smile that she would never show anyone else? Why couldn't she look at him with those pretty eyes like he was her whole world?

Why couldn't she focus on _him_?

Maka giggled, her cheeks flushing a soft pink as she held his rival against her chest. The site made his blood boil.

He had enough.

He needed to intervene.

" _Maaaaaka_ , I'm _hungry_! Feed me!" he whined, slouching over the back of the couch practically onto her.

Maka squeaked, surprised by his sudden presence. " _Soul_!" she scolded, "I was in the middle of _something_!"

Soul internally smiled at how her fiery green eyes were now focusing on _him_ rather than his rival for her affections. Outside, he moaned, playing it off as if he really was dying from starvation, "But I'm _huuungry_! It's your turn to cook tonight, so hurry up already!"

His meister rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, fine you glutton! You're lucky you didn't just get chopped; I was at the good part!"

She then set her book down, making sure to mark her place with her bookmark, before heading into the kitchen to fix her weapon a meal. Soul gave a smug smirk as he watched her leave the living room.

"You're such a nerd," he teased. "I don't even know what you find appealing about that book."

Maka stuck her head out of the kitchen to glare at him, "Maybe if you actually _read it_ then you'd know."

Soul scoffed, "Nah. Reading's not cool."

"Whatever." Maka said, completely done with her scythe. She then returned to the kitchen, muttering about lazy gluttonous scythes who don't know how to appreciate good literature.

Once he knew she was out of earshot, Soul turned his eyes back to his rival—that stupid, _totally not cool_ book. He gave a triumphant grin. It wasn't this object that held his meister's attention anymore. No, it was him. _All him_.

"I win."

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly, but my kind of silly. Hopefully I managed to trick you guys into think Soul was jealous of another person rather than a book. Because Soul being jealous of a book is more funny than anything else.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
